Futurama II :Retour vers le Futurama
by Chookette
Summary: Lors de son stage en entreprise Lisa Fry Hodge boit accidentellement un trou-de-ver. Elle se retrouve avec le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps. Elle retourne en 2015 pour voir ses parents et se trouve une nouvelle rivale : elle même
1. Remember Fry

_Coucou ! Je reviens avec la suite (je pense que vais en faire une trilogie ^^) Bref mon disclaimer tiens toujours. J'éespère que vous aprécierez !_

_Les persos :_

Lisa Fry Hodge (futur): héroïne de l'histoire. A 14 ans, orpheline et vit avec D.D depuis peu. Est un peu énervante sur les bords. Est la fille de Bree et Orson.

D.D : Amie de Lisa. Est la seule qui l'appelle par son prénom plutôt que par son surnom. Est policière et dépressive. A une montre à cristaux fusion

Bree Hodge : Vit en 2015. Vit avec Orson, son mari et à une fille : Lisa. Est protectrice avec la Fry du futur

Orson Hodge : Vit aussi en 2015. Entretiens une relation de compétition avec la Fry du futur mais l'aime profondément

Lisa Fry Hodge ( présent) : Est la petite bouille qui vient de naitre. Contrairement à la Fry du futur, sa mère n'est pas morte à sa naissance.

_29/05/2031_

_Johnny B. Good- Chuck Berry_

Le jukebox se met à résonner dans toute la pièce. Fry grinça des dents face à la vieille machine des années 60. Sa colocataire avait vraiment de drôles de gouts.

La musique devenant assez énervante, la jeune adolescente changea de musique :

_Souvenir du futur-M_

C'est déjà plus récent. Et sur cette musique entrainante, la jeune Fry se changea.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important, elle allait au laboratoire de recherche sur les trou-de-ver. Elle avait tout prévue. Avec la montre de D.D qu'elle lui avait subtilisée quelques heures plus tôt, elle allait trouver le bon trou-de-ver et sauter dedans.

Fry n'avait jamais aimé son époque. Ce futur était si ennuyant. Elle était une jeune orpheline alors que si elle retournait en 2015, dans le monde parallèle , elle pourra rester avec ses parents. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Mais il était sur qu'aujourd'hui, elle partirait définitivement de 2031.

C'est ainsi que la journée mémorable de Lisa Fry Hodge commença.

D.D : LISA ! T'aurais pas vu ma montre à cristaux fusion ?

Fry rangea soigneusement la montre dans son sac de cour.

Fry : Non je ne l'ai pas D.D !

D.D : Oh non ! Mais où je l'ai mise ?

La jeune femme fouilla partout dans l'appartement. Il faut dire que l'agent D.D était très attachée à sa belle montre à cristaux fusion, détecteur de trou-de-ver, scanner rapide et qui en plus donnait la date et le jour.

D.D : Oh non ! Ma montre qui vaut…

Fry : Oui on sait tous qu'elle vaut 30.256.255 $ terriens !

Alors que la policière s'agitait de plus en plus, Fry s'écria :

Fry : Bon j'y vais ! Je ne vais pas rater mon premier jour de stage !

D.D : D'accord ! A plus Lisa !

Fry s'en alla donc, en allant plus ou moins vite vers la centrale de recherche pour son premier jour de stage en entreprise.

Le bâtiment était assez grand. D'une couleur blanche parfaite. On l'on aurait bien cru qu'il appartenait à la famille Hodge tellement il était propre. Fry souria de cette conclusion. Elle n'avait bizarrement pas héritée des gènes de propreté de ses deux parents.

Fry a toujours pensée qu'elle tenait beaucoup de sa grand-mère paternelle : Gloria Hodge. Fry avait ce même petit grain de folie ainsi que cette lueur dans les yeux, dont on arrive pas à déterminer la couleur.

Par contre, Fry savait qu'elle tenait de son père en ce qui concernait ses cheveux, qui eux étaient censés être châtains foncés.

Mais depuis son dernier voyage dans le passé, la jeune ado se les ai fait teindre en roux. Un roux plus typique de sa mère.

D.D lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle ressemblait plus à la collaboratrice de sa mère, une certaine Katherine, qu'a sa mère elle-même.

Fry n'en avait rien à faire. Elle adorait ses belles boucles rousses-châtains.

Ce que la jeune fille tenait le plus de ses parents, c'était son sourire. Ce sourire éclatant qui envoutait tout le monde.

Tout le monde adorait son sourire.

Quelqu'un accourut vers la jeune ado. C'était un grand homme avec de beau cheveux blonds.

Fry : Hey ! Maynard !

M.J : Combien de fois je t'ai dis de m'appeler M.J comme tout le monde ?

Fry : Mais Maynard c'est plus joli !

M.J : C'est faux ! Tu viens donc pour ton stage je présume ?

Fry : exactement !

Maynard. James Delfino fit donc le tour de l'entreprise avec Fry.

A travers des vitres de plexiglas on pouvait voir des hommes en combinaisons reliés par un fil qui aspiraient un peu de matière de trou-de-ver.

Puis on en voyait d'autres qui examinaient la matière.

Soudain Maynard s'arrêta.

M.J : Je dois aller au WC. Je reviens.

Fry souria légèrement en laissant son ami courir au toilettes.

Lisa observa un peu les alentours.

Il y avait une table en verre avec…..un verre d'eau. De l'eau trouble.

La jeune fille sentit sa soif augmenter. Elle s'approcha du verre et le but entièrement.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard sa montre sonna dans son sac. Elle la prit :

**_Trou-de-ver détecté_**

**_Lieu : Attention ! Corps de: Lisa Fry Hodge_**

**_Durée de vie : 100 ans et 3 minutes_**

**_Lieu de destination : Détection impossible ! Détection impossible !_**

**_Heure de destination : Détection impossible ! Détection impossible !_**

**_Prochain trou-de-ver : Erreur ! Erreur !_**

Fry effarée s'écria :

Fry : Maynard ! J'ai mangé un trou-de-ver !


	2. Remember Wormhome

Coucouuuuu !

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Et j'ai décidé de creer un blog où je posterai toutes mes fanfictions BrOrson avec des zolies images ! Je vous donnerai le lien ^^

Bonne lecture !

Ne pas paniquer…Penser à autre chose…Surtout ne pas paniquer

Après tout ce n'est qu'un petit trou de ver… Un petit trou qui peut t'envoyer à l'autre bout de l'univers ! Héhé !

Fry s'asseyait à même le sol. Elle stressait et perdait le contrôle de ses pensées.

Inspiration, Expiration, l'air rentre, l'air ressort

Un trou de ver….Un trou de ver… Un trou avec un ver dedans. Non, l'humour ne marchait pas. Un trou de ver… Cette saleté de matière qui venait de l'espace et qui avait progressivement « pourri » la vie des humains.

Au collège, on lui avait dit que les trou-de-ver venait de Saturne, la planète que les humains ont visité en 2020 après un coup de tête de la NASA qui voulait prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas des idiots.

Mais, hélas, les astronautes ont accroché un peu de matière trouble qui s'étaient posées sur les anneaux.

Et comment des idiots, ils l'ont ramenées. Et avec les jours, les mois et les années, des trous de ver se sont créé.

Et maintenant, ils peuvent apparaitront à n'importe quels moment, Fry les savait bien pour en avoir fait l'expérience. Que ce soit sur le haut d'un immeuble….ou un verre d'eau.

Ne pas paniquer….

La matière de trou de ver a permis à un certain Rudolf PUMA junior de fabriquer une paire de chaussure futuriste dites «_ Futuramiennes _». Ses chaussures permettaient un plus grande légèreté et coutaient a peu près le même prix que la montre de D.D.

En parlant de la montre, celle-ci se mit à sonner :

_**Attention ! Attention ! **_

_**Matière de trou de ver en vue !**_

_**Formation imminente !**_

Fry pria chaque seconde, que se trou de ver l'emmène 5 minutes plus tôt avant qu'elle ne boivent cette chose immonde.

Puis Fry se dit que ca ne changerai pas grand-chose. Que jamais elle ne se croirait elle-même quand elle dirait à son soit que ce qui était dans ce verre était un trou de ver.

Pouffe, elle se bourrait le crane elle-même !

Fry changea donc de prière :

Fry : J'ai besoin d'une maman pour m'aider….Ramène moi en 2015 petit trou de ver….

.

…

…

ATCHOUM !

_**Trou de ver détecté !**_

_**Lieu : Labo n 3**_

_**Temps de vie : 10 minutes**_

_**Lieu de destination : Wisteria Lane Attention ! Monde parallèle !**_

_**Heure de destination : 5/6/2016**_

Fry contempla la montre. Son vœux venait d'être réalisé ? En éternuant ?

Avait-elle encore cet horrible trou ?

Fry trafiqua la montre qui afficha toujours le même message que 5 minutes plus tôt.

Avait-elle… créer un trou de ver ?

Pouvait-elle donc contrôler cette drôle de matière ?

Puis Fry décida de ne plus penser et regarda le trou de ver.

Et elle sauta à l'interieur

5/06/2016

Orson : Bree ? Tu es là ?

…

Orson : Bree ?

…

Aa !

Orson posa sa veste sur le porte manteau et marcha vers le bruit. Il souria lorsqu'il remarqua sa femme et sa fille sur le canapé, Bree endormie et sa petite Lisa qui tendait les bras vers lui.

Lisa, ou plutôt Fry, avait 4 petits mois. Elle était minuscules mais était magnifique.

Bree remua quand Orson la frôla pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Mais la rouquine resta quand même dans son sommeil.

Après l'accouchement et surtout depuis deux bons mois, Bree était extrêmement fatiguée. Mais, et c'Est-ce qui importait Orson, elle était vivante.

Orson avait compris après le départ de sa Grande fille que cette dernière ne l'avait jamais connue et que c'était certainement parce que dans son monde, Bree Hodge n'existe plus.

C'est pour ça qu'Orson fit tout pour que Bree passe sa grossesse « tardive » dans les meilleures conditions.

Elle avait été plus que chouchoutée. Ce fut donc un bon moyen pour Orson de se faire pardonner le fait d'avoir abandonné Bree.

Bref. Orson, Bree et leur petite Fry vivaient une vie très belle

BAAAAAAMMMMM

La rouquine endormie sur le canapé se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente du bruit. Tandis que la petite Fry commença à pleurer tant le bruit avait été fort.

Aussi inquiet que les deux femmes de sa vie, Orson donna Fry à Bree qui était maintenant assise et qui se frottaient les yeux, puis alla vers le bruit quand soudain :

Oh mais ca fait ***** ce p***** de m**** de lavabo. Saloperie !

Orson s'arrêta. Il reconnaissait cette voix entre mille. C'était celle de…

Oh mais espèce de p*** ! C'est quoi cette manie de m**** de mettre des lavabos et des baignoires dans des salles de bain !

Bree se leva à son tour avec sa fille dans les bras.

Puis on vit quelqu'un sortir, le nez en sang, de la salle de bain.

Orson & Bree : Fry !


	3. Remember : My life  suck !

Hey !

Voici la suite ! J'éspère que ca vous plaira : Bonne lecture ;)

Le temps avait semblé s'arrêter.

D'un coté il y avait Fry. La grande Fry. Celle qui était plantée là, le nez en sang et des yeux en larmes. Des larmes de douleur ? Ou de joie ?

Car de l'autre côté il y avait Orson, qui regardait bizarrement sa fille, Bree qui tenait son petit ange, et justement le petit ange en question qui continuait de pleurer.

Il y avait donc un silence, pesant et très long. Mais qui se stoppa lorsque la grande Fry commença à parler.

Fry : Maman, Papa…..J'ai faim.

**2 heures plus tard.**

Fry : Ouille !

Bree : Ne bouge pas !

Bree épongeait le nez rouge de sa jeune fille. Elles étaient observées par Orson et la petite Fry, qui avait stoppé ses larmes.

Orson : Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Fry : He bien… J'ai…mangé un trou de ver….

Bree : Hein ?

Fry : J'ai mangé un trou de ver….

Orson : Comment diable as-tu réussi a mangé ce…..genre de chose ?

Fry : Oh eh bien… C'était dans un verre et j'ai bu le verre en question.

Bree posa sa main contre son propre front.

Bree : C'est horrible, j'ai une fille idiote !

La petite Fry rigola du geste mélodramatique que sa mère faisait.

Orson : Et puis ?

Fry : He ben…J'ai réussi a… créer un trou de ver venant ici.

Bree : Tu es venue de ton plein gré. Pourquoi ?

Fry : Je ne vous ai pas dans mon monde. C'est ennuyant. Je vis avec une dépressive, j'ai une vie pourrie.

Orson eu un petit sourire triste.

Orson : Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux.

Fry : Merci…Papa.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Fry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son double, cette jeune fille qui semblait si importante aux yeux de ses parents. Normal c'était elle, mais pas avec le même âge.

Le soir Fry retrouva son hideuse chambre rose. Elle ne se plaignait toujours pas, après tout, elle était gracieusement invitée par ses parents.

Elle sortit son précieux calepin autrement appelle « Journal intime »

_Cher Journal :_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin réussi à retourner en 2015. C'est cool, mais hélas je suis déjà née. Je ne m'aime pas du tout. _

_Le voyage m'a épuisée. Bonne nuit._

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Fry ne pouvait pas écrire plus de trois lignes sur son journal intime. Ca l'épuisait.

Elle éteignit la lumière puis se mit à penser à la première fois qu'elle était venue ici.

Elle était arrivée un mardi. Et était repartie un mercredi. Elle avait passée à peine 24 heures ici. Mais elle se sentait chez elle.

Après tout elle avait vécu à Wisteria Lane pendant 5 ans. Puis la ville s'était rebaptisée New Fairview après un attentat au Coffee Cup. New Fairview décida de construire le plus grand centre commercial de la région d'Eagle State.

Et il décidèrent de raser Wisteria Lane.

Fry se souvenait que leur voisines, surtout une certaine Susan, la mère de Maynard, avait organisée des tas de manifestation. Hélas, et ce fut décisif, Susan passa sous une bulldozer.

Fry se souvenait que la mère de Paige, Lynette avait tentée de continuer les manifestation mais deux mois plus tard, Fry et son père ont déménagés vers le centre ville.

Bien heureusement, Fry et Paige Scavo, son amie d'un an l'ainée, continuèrent à se voir lorsque leur pères faisaient des vendredis poker et qu'elles se faisaient garder par Penny ou quand elle allaient tout simplement à l'école primaire.

Fry étaient également amie avec Celia Solis, la fille de Gabrielle Solis. Celia était bien plus grande qu'elle, mais lui témoignait beaucoup d'affection de même que Maynard, Juanita ou son cher Oncle/Neveu Benjamin.

Fry savait que cette affection cachait de la pitié, Fry n'ayant pas de figure maternelle dans sa vie.

Fry connaissait aussi, mais plus vaguement d'autre jeunes tels que Julie, la sœur de Maynard qui venait parfois rendre visite à son frère et à Mike (Susan n'ayant pas survécu a son accident de bulldozer), Ana et Danny Bolen, un jeune couple mariés qui venait voir les Solis, Penny Scavo er Parker Scavo, les frères et sœur de Paige. Fry savait qu'il y avait des jumeaux Scavo, mais elle ne les a jamais vu.

Fry voyait souvent sa sœur Danielle et son frère Andrew, qui venait secourir son père lorsque l'absence de sa mère était trop dure à gérer.

Et pendant que sa sœur réconfortait Orson, Fry jouait avec Benjamin son neveu bien plus âgé qu'elle.

Benjamin était très gentil avec elle, vraiment. Il ne cessait de l'amuser avec des blagues nulles ou des pitreries idiotes, mais Fry l'adorait vraiment.

Puis Danielle a divorcée de Leo et est venue habiter plus près de chez eux.

Fry continua à le voir jusqu'à ce que Benjamin se fasse emprisonner pour avoir renversé et tué accidentellement sa mère.

Les gènes Van de Kamp sont très dangereux, un conseil ne passe jamais le permis.

C'Est-ce qu'on père lui avait dit.

Et puis après, Andrew est partit habiter dans l'Utah avec Alex, et Orson s'est retrouvé seul, avec une petite fille de 11 ans.

C'est alors que son père avait commencer à déprimer. En fait ce fut exactement le jour où ils avaient vu un reportage sur Sam Allen, un homme qui avait gagné une fortune en exploitant « _Van de Kamp traiteur _» et « Les _recettes d'antan de Mme Van De Kamp _», Fry qui avait vu énormément de photos de sa mère la reconnue à la télévision. Elle était toute joyeuse mais son père, beaucoup moins.

La vie était devenue horrible pour les deux Hodge. Fry était une véritable catastrophe à l'école, elle avait beau être en avance sur les autres camarades de son collège, elle était nulle. Orson, lui était carrément sous antidépresseur.

Personne n'aurait pu le prédire. Personne n'aurait pu penser que la vie de cette jeune fille deviendrait aussi triste. Personne n'aurait pu prétendre qu'elle deviendrait un jour une pauvre orpheline vivant chez une policière aussi dépressive que son père.

Fry n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : une maman.

Lorsque Fry était petite, son père lui avait dit que Bree était partie très loin, Fry avait tout gobé. Mais en fait elle est morte.

Fry avait trouvé une coupure de journal avec ce triste article :

_Aujourd'hui une femme est morte après avoir accouchée d'une magnifique petite fille : Lisa._

_Les docteurs nous ont expliqués qu'elle était morte de fatigue, un fait inexplicable. La petite Lisa est en bonne santé. Nous présentons nos condoléances au père de cette petite fille._

Puis d'autres article avait succédés a celui-là :

**_Mort de Fatigue : Plusqu'une expression_**

**_Une femme meurt de fatigue, un virus se cache t'il ?_**

**_Nouvelle cause de la mort : la fatigue._**

La vie de Fry était bien compliquée en fait. Mais elle ne le sera plus.

Heureuse Fry s'endormit.


	4. Remember DD

Hello...

Demain je part dans le nord (sans internet mais avec mon ordi) donc en rentrant je vous promet : la (ou les) suites de cette fanfic + Mason wednesay Chronicles et un pitit Os ! ^^

Bonne lecture

Orson : Les filles dorment comme des anges.

Bree souria légèrement tout en lisant son livre. Son mari s'avança et s'asseye sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur la jambe de Bree.

Bree : Je suis épuisée, on ne fera pas l'amour ce soir Orson.

Ce dernier eu une petite moue triste mais accepta son sort. Il était bien obligé, il avait brisé le cœur de Bree et devait faire tout pour le réanimer. Dans cet élan d'amour et de tendresse il caressa tendrement la joue de Bree qui souria encore plus à son contact. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement.

Elle était heureuse, mais terriblement fatiguée. Elle avait peur aussi, peur qu'on lui prenne son petit rayon de soleil, qu'Orson s'enfuit encore et puis la grande qui revenait ne l'aidait pas.

Elle posa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller, la main d'Orson suivant son mouvement et restant sur la joue porcelaine de la rouquine.

Orson dit alors doucement :

Orson : Je t'aime.

Bree détourna le regard, elle lui en voulait encore, beaucoup, elle lui en voulait pour être sortit avec Judy, pour l'avoir quittée et la laisser seule…enfin presque.

Et même si tout s'était arrangé, Bree s'était détachée émotionnellement de son mari.

Bree : Je sais.

Pas de « moi aussi », pas de « et moi encore plus » non, il fallait absolument qu'Orson reconquisse son cœur.

Finalement l'arrivée soudaine de sa fille adolescente tombait à pic, elle pourrait certainement tout réarranger.

Fry….

Bree : Pauvre Fry, je m'en veux terriblement.

La rouquine posa sa tête dans ses mains, Orson avait bien cru qu'elle pleurait. Heureusement, non.

Orson démangea tout de même sa main sur l 'épaule de Bree. Le contact avec sa joue s'étant rompu, Bree frissonna légèrement.

La rousse souffla un bon coup, tourna sa tête son mari et souria :

Bree : Ca va aller. Mais je ne pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais une chance sur deux d'être déjà morte. Ca me fait peur.

Orson : Et moi qui me suicide, ca fait très très peur.

Bree : Oui..

Il y eu un très long silence interrompu par….Fry.

Fry : OUIIIIIINNNNNNNN

C'Était la petite Fry, c'est sur.

Elle pleurait, et une chose en entrainant une autre, Bree éclata en sanglot en plus grand étonnement de son mari.

Orson : Oh, Bree qu'y at'il.

Bree : Je vais jamais, jamais pouvoir dormir ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre !

Orson, sentent que Bree ne pourrait pas gérer cette nouvelle crise de larmes, il se leva lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose d'étrange, le silence de nouveau. Et un chuchotement très léger.

Inquiet, Orson alla vers la chambre de la petite et vit….la grande.

Fry (futur) : Shuut, c'est fini Lisa, c'est fini…

Orson attendrit par la gentillesse de ses deux filles souria et en eut même les larmes aux yeux.

Bree, intriguée le rejoignait et lorsqu'elle vit que sa fille prenait soin….de sa fille, une autre crise de larme éclata et les parents furent repérés.

Fry : La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Elle se retourna, éclairée par le faible rayonnement de la lune. Elle était magnifique, d'une pure beauté. Non mais, c'était bien la fille de sa mère après tout !

Dans ses bras, s'était rendormie la petite fille du même nom. Elle serrait dort un petit tissu, trop mignon.

Fry (la grande) souria largement et dit d'une voix fière et sure :

Fry : Je vais la coucher ! Amuser vous bien !

Les deux parents se regardèrent, un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis la rouquine explosa de rire.

Bree rigolait, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tordait tant de rire, qu'elle s'en tenait le ventre.

C'est alors que Bree ressentit une douleur, une petite, pas assez grosse pour se plaindre mais un léger poids sur le ventre. Elle mit ça sur le compte du fait qu'elle se tordait de rire.

Bree : Bon je vais dormir, je suis épuisée.

Elle se retourna, évitant les regards de sa famille et rentra dans la chambre en priant pour que cette douleur s'arrête vite.

Orson, bizarrement, ressentait cette même douleur, mais ça lui semblait plus une douleur d'inquiétude qu'autre chose. Bree allait mal. Elle était fatiguée, trop.

Orson : Bonne nuit Fry.

Fry perçut se « bonne nuit » froid et sans émotion particulière. C'était trop bizarre. Elle alla reposer son « autre moi » dans son berceau et alla se coucher.

30/05/2031

D.D : Maynard James Delfino !

Le blondin se retourna et vit une ravissante jeune femme, brune au yeux noirs comme le charbon habillée tout en bleu.

M.J : Agent D.D ? Que faite- vous là ?

D.D : Quelle question ! Je cherche Fry !

M.J : Fry ? Elle est rentrée je crois… En fait je ne sais pas où elle est.

D.D : Elle m'a volée ma montre ! Ma précieuse montre !

M.J : Je croyais qu'elle appartenanait à la poli…

D.D : Tais toi ! C'est un désastre ! Je le savais !

M.J : Tu savais quoi ?

D.D : Qu'elle repartirait dans le passé !

M.J : Pourquoi voudrait elle aller dans le passé ?

D.D, exaspérée par le manque de volonté de Maynard, souffla un bon coup.

D.D : J'ai besoin d'un trou de ver ! Pour 2015 !

M.J : Non.

La policière regarda de partout a la recherche ne serait ce que d'un détecteur de trou de ver.

Elle s'élança vers un détecteur A-0234 a cristaux électrique, un vieux modèle mais assez fiable.

Seulement Maynard la poussa contre la paroi…qui se brisa.

Et en ce beau jour, la jeune Dee-Dine dit agent D.D tomba dans un trou de ver inconnu.


	5. Remember Orson et Bree hates each other

Hello ! (agaiiiinnn !)

Voici unne suite bien méritée, profitez !

Ce que savait l'agent D.D sur les trou de ver était purement technique.

A l'école de police, on lui avait appris que les trous de ver se formaient grâce a la matière de trou de ver mélangée avec une forte concentration de dioxyde de carbone. Les propriétés de cette nouvelle molécule créaient des trous dans l'espace-temps-dimensions.

D.D connaissait les trois principales dimensions :

La sienne, appelée 2D, c'étaient celle où son amie était orpheline et qu'un virus avait ravagé des milliards de femmes ayant accouchées sous peu.

Celle où elle avait atterrit il y a un an, la dimension originale appelée 1D. C'est celle où les trous de ver existent en nombre amoindris.

Il y en avait une autre, où Fairview avait été rasée par une explosion. C'est la 3D.

La légende veut qu'il y aille une 4ème dimension, celle que l 'on appelle communément, le paradis. Mais comme il est dit plus tôt, ce n'est qu'une légende

A l'école de police on lui avait di qu'il y avait trois chose à faire quand on tombe dans un trou de ver :

1- Ne pas paniquer

2- Utiliser la montre a cristaux pour scanner l'endroit où l'on se trouve

3- Trouver un trou de ver.

Bien malheureusement, aujourd'hui, sa colocataire lui avait volé sa montre et elle se retrouvait sans aucun moyen de retour. Elle allait finir dans cet endroit.

? : Vous allez bien Madame ?

La policière ouvra les yeux pour rencontrer une grande dame rousse qui la fixait avec ses yeux émeraudes.

Malgré la vision floue qu'elle avait eu après le choc du goudron contre sa tête, elle put voir la femme lui tendre le bras.

D.D demanda doucement :

D.D : Ma….madame Hodge ?

Elle en était sure, c'était Bree, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, parole de policière.

? : Mason.

Quoi ? Que ? Ce n'est pas…. Mais… Alors serait-ce ? La grand-mère de Fry ? Mais. Elle est morte !

Oh non. D.D le sait, elle est morte. Cette chute l'a tuée. Elle s'est retrouvée au paradis.

La jeune femme tourna de l'œil sous le regard étonné de la grande rousse.

* * *

Bree : J'en ai marre ! Lâche moi !

Orson : C'est toi qui m'énerve !

Bree : Alors laisse moi tranquille !

Orson : Tu n'es pas heureuse ! Et tu ne me dis pas pourquoi !

Bree : Tu veux que je sois heureuse ? Commence par me laisser tranquille !

Orson : Non !

Orson serra bien fort le poignet de son épouse qui commença à se débattre.

Bree : Lâche moi !

Orson : Bree, je veux juste t'aider.

Bree : Arrête !

Malgré la forte poigne d'Orson, Bree parvint à s'échapper et sortit de la chambre, laissant Orson en plan.

A quelques pas de là, Fry, éveillée par la dispute de ses deux parents attendait tranquillement sur son lit rose que l'un de ses deux vieux sorte de leur propre chambre afin de le questionner.

Mais, Bree étant partit en courant, Fry eut a peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

Orson sortit à son tour et vit sa jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées fixant le sol.

Orson : Fry ?

Fry : Oui ?

La jeune adolescente fixait son père avec des yeux bleus éclatant. Elle n'était ni triste ni en colère, juste perdue.

Fry prit une petite voix, assez proche de celle des enfants de six ans :

Fry : Vous allez pas divorcer hein ?

Et tout en fixant sa fille de 15 ans, Orson éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieux d'un coup. Non c'est impossible, après toutes leurs rudes épreuves ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas divorcer hein ?

Orson : Non bien sur que non.

Le sourire de Fry lui réchauffa le cœur.

Orson s'asseye sur la marche de l'escalier suivit de Fry.

Fry : Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

Orson : Pour rien.

Fry souleva un sourcil bien haut avant de lui dire :

Fry : J'ai 15 ans, tu peux me le dire tu sais.

Orson : C'est Bree, elle n'est pas heureuse.

Fry : Tu crois qu'elle déprime ?

Orson : Non pas à ce point là.

Les sourcils de Fry se froncèrent :

Fry: Tu es sur ?

Orson : Mais oui, mais oui.

Fry : Après avoir traversée tant d'épreuves je comprendrais que même Maman soit à sec.

Maman…. Orson adorait entendre sa fille le prononcer, il avait tellement hâte que son autre fille puisse dire Papa et Maman.

C était trop mignon.

Orson : Elle est juste….dans une mauvaise passe.

Fry : Depuis quand ?

Orson : Depuis…depuis que Fry..enfin…tu vois qui…

Fry : Depuis que Fry ?

Orson : Depuis que Fry à….

Fry : A ?

Orson : Elle est….tombée…

Fry : Quoi ?

Orson : Mais ce n'était pas grave ! Elles ont toutes les deux chutées mais c'est Bree qui a le plus reçu.

Fry : Oh mais oui ! Bree on s'en fout !

Orson : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Bref, elle est devenue plus protectrice avec la petite et très distante avec moi, c'est a peine si elle ne me hait pas.

Fry : Si elle te haïssait ni moi, ni Lizzy ne serions là !

Orson : Lizzy ?

Fry : La p'tite ! Je trouve que Lizzy c'est plus classe !

Orson eu un petit sourire.

Orson : Je ne sais plus quoi faire….

Fry : Commence par l'emmener chez le médecin.

Orson : Fry.

Fry : Je suis sérieuse. Ce ne sera bon ni pour toi, ni pour Lizzy ni pour elle-même de la laisser se dégrader.

Orson : Bien. Mais elle ne voudra ja….

Fry : Je trouverais….Je trouve toujours…

Elle avait déjà un plan, mais elle préférais l'annoncer au bon moment, car après tout, elle savait que son père ne serait jamais d'accord.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'une personne d'une cinquantaine d'année l'attendait, arme au point, attendant de lui faire payer l'injustice qu'elle a créer…


	6. Remember Wisteria have other women

Hello !

Ce fut le petit déjeuner le plus silencieux que Lisa Fry Hodge n'ai jamais eu. Même lors de ces déjeuner avec l'agent D.D, il y avait de l'ambiance, car, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de se plaindre.

Fry s'attendait à de grands petit déjeuner où son père, comme il le faisait dans le futur, commenterait le journal en protestant contre la nouvelle reforme des retraites, où sa mère resservirait à Lizzy un pot de compote et où Lizzy elle-même se mettrait à baver devant les gaufres dont Fry se goinfrerait.

Mais, et bien hélas, il n'y avait ni Lizzy, ni journal.

Le déjeuner s'apparentait à Bree et Orson, chacun d'un côté de la table, le nez dans leurs assiettes respectives et Fry les regardant à tour de rôle puis jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa tartine de confiture carbonisée.

Tellement gênée par l'attitude plus que puérile de ses parents, Fry se leva et dit :

Fry : Heu… je vais….chercher….la…le..journal !

Orson : Mais…il arrive dans ½ heure !

Fry : Ah ? Heu…..bah c'est rien !

Fry se précipita au dehors de la maison, en pyjama.

? : Bonjour !

Fry tourna la tête pour voir…Mme Delfino en robe de chambre.

Susan : Qui êtes vous ?

Vite, il fallait trouver une excuse valable pour tromper l'esprit fin de Susan.

Fry : Euh…Je suis la cousine d'Orson et je viens passer des vacances ici.

La brune observa pendant quelques secondes l'adolescente avant de s'exclamer :

Susan : Okay ! Je ne savais qu'Orson avait une cousine !

Fry pensa pendant bien 2 minutes que sa voisine était profondément atteinte….

Mais, soudainement Susan fut rejointe par Lynette Scavo.

Lynette : Eh salut Susan ! Qui c'est ?

Fry : Je euh…..

Susan : C'est la cousine D'Orson.

Il y eu un blanc, très long…

Lynette : Et vous avez quel âge ?

Aïe, Lynette était beaucoup moins stupide que Susan.

Fry : 25 ans. Mais j'les fait pas…

Susan : Ouah ! On dirait que vous avez…chez pas moi ! 34 ans !

Fry : Sympa.

Lynette : J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous auriez environ 17 ans…

Fry : Encore plus sympa….

Susan : Niari.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Gaby, la mère de Celia Solis, arriva.

Gaby : AH ! Vous avez essayer de penetrer chez mon amie ! Mais on me la fais pas à moi ! Vous les gosses de 10 ans, toujours les même ! Vous savez ce que je fais à mes filles quand elles volent des choses ? Je les punies de fêtes d'anniversaire. Vous voyez un jour ma fille à volé un truc à la vieille du coin et Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla….

Fry : J'ai….25 ans.

Gaby : HEINNNNN ? Quel est ton secret ?

Lynette : Je ne vous crois p….

Gaby : Tais toi. Alors ?,

Fry : … Je….. dance de la country !

Susan : Je le savais !

Gaby : Nous devons nous inscrire Susan.

Lynette : Mais….

Susan : Chut.

Fry : Je vous aurais conseillé mon…

Lynette : Chut. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir 25 ans….

Fry : Pourquoi ?

Lynette : Parce que vous avez des boutons d'acnés.

Gaby : Ahhhhh beurk.

Susan : bouuuuh….

Fry : Ah ce bouton ? C'est une plaie.

Gaby & Susan : OUF !

Lynette : Et vous êtes petite.

Fry : Ma….tante aussi.

Lynette : C'est faux, c'est parce qu'elle était vieille.

Fry : Qu'Est-ce que vous en savez ?

Lynette : Eh ben parce qu'elle venue habiter ici…

Fry : Ah…Ok.

Susan : Lynette, tu te disputera avec la cousine d'Orson plus tard. Il faut aller s'inscrire !

Gaby : Ouiii !

Les trois filles partirent donc en laissant une Fry un peu déçue de la qualité mentale de ces trois filles.

Quelques chose tomba à ses pieds. Le journal. Elle leva les yeux pour voir un jeune garçon qui la fixa.

Jeune : V's êtes qui ?

Fry s'avança jusqu'au garçon.

Fry : Je suis… la cousine de cette famille. Lisa Fry Hodge. Enchantée.

Jeune : Marc Sanchez.

Les deux ados restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer jusqu'à ce que Marc reparte en disant :

« J'espère vous revoir un jour….Fry. »

Fry sentait son cœur battre plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le vit plus. Elle prit le journal à ses pieds et rentra.

Orson : Merci Fry.

La jeune fille souri.

Orson ouvrit le journal et commença à commenté l'actualité pendant débarrassait la table.

Orson : Tu va être déçue ma chérie, tu sais Eva Longoria ? Elle divorce du basketteur parce qu'il l'aurait trompé avec….plein de femmes….

Bree continua de débarrasser en restant silencieuse.

Fry, quand à elle arriva vers son père et commença à lire le petit commentaire en dessous d'une grande photo.

Fry : Nous aurions retrouvé l'une des nombreuses amantes de Tony, il s'agirait de Gabrielle Solis, une ex mannequin vivant à Fairview.

…

Tiens je croyais que Tony et Gabrielle étaient déjà ensemble…

Bree& Orson : Hein ?

Ont entendit un bruit sourds de verre cassé puis en haut des pleurs incessants.


End file.
